Les Spéciaux
by NarutoUzumakiFiction
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki avait toujours cru être un garçon normal, jusqu'à-ce qu'il rencontre Kakashi Hatake et qu'il découvre les mystérieux pouvoir dont il était doté. Sasunaru. UA.
1. Prologue

Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki et ce bouquin, c'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvée pour raconter mon histoire, pour vous mettre en garde. Nous sommes constamment en danger, suivis. Les accidents n'en sont pas, les disparitions sont calculées, prévus. C'est le résultat des échecs de mes semblables. Vous l'aurez deviné, je ne suis pas, mais alors pas du tout normal! Vous savez, Superman, Spiderman ou les Xmen… Ce sont des super héros, des héros de dessins animés, mais personne ne sait leur véritable nom, leur identité, ni le fait qu'ils aient déjà été parmi nous, combattant les méchants. Enfin, quand je dis méchants, je veux spécialement parler des anti-héros. C'est un peu comme Darth Vader, le côté obscur de la force. Ce sont des super-héro qui ont mal tourné. Ils sont nombreux, presque aussi nombreux que nous et ils reçoivent leurs ordres de «M.». Personne ne connaît son vrai nom, ni d'où il vient. Tout ce que l'on sait, c'est qu'il est un élémentaux, comme moi. Mais laissez-moi vous expliquer tout depuis le début…


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre :**Les Spéciaux

**Auteur : **NarutoUzumakiFiction

**Disclaimer : **Ils ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est bien dommage…

**Note : **J'ai eu cette idée il y a quelques années et j'ai décidé de la retranscrire sur papier. Le premier chapitre est très long, 16 pages en faite, mais les autres risques d'être beaucoup plus court. Je compte bien terminer cette fic et j'espère que vous aimerez!  
Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 1

Je me suis retrouvé coincé dans ce bourbier, à peine une journée avant la fin de l'année scolaire. On était en juin, j'avais dix-sept ans et mon meilleur ami Kiba allait avoir le même âge la journée suivante. Kiba et moi sommes amis depuis très longtemps et il n'a pratiquement pas changé depuis nos six ans. Imaginez un grand gars aux cheveux bruns en bataille et des yeux chocolat attendrissants. Il est le plus grand farceur que j'ai connu et il n'en rate pas une. Il m'entraîne souvent dans ses bêtises. Il n'est pas le genre à penser au lendemain ou aux conséquences, mais il sera toujours là pour moi.

Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il semble de plus en plus fébrile à mesure que son anniversaire approche et il refuse de me dire pourquoi. Il a dépassé son quota de farce du mois en une seule semaine, je ne l'avais jamais vu autant excité et ça dure depuis que ce type étrange aux cheveux gris est passé chez lui. Peut-être que sa famille lui a préparé une petite fête comme chaque année et qu'il les a surpris en train d'emballer les cadeaux. Qui sait? Je ne m'en inquiète pas plus que ça, je finirai bien par savoir, il n'arrive jamais à garder un secret. Et puis, il reste tout de même une journée d'école avant les vacances, journée qui s'annonce d'une longueur interminable.

Notre professeur de mathématique, à Kiba et moi, se fiche bien qu'on soit à quelques heures des vacances. Elle nous fait travailler quand même, alors que les examens sont déjà passés soit dit en passant, en nous bombardant de problèmes que je ne fais pas de toute façon. C'est probablement pour ça qu'elle ne m'aime pas vraiment et pourtant j'ai toujours les meilleures notes de la classe. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de me plonger dans les livres pour comprendre. En fait, je n'ai jamais eu de réelles difficultés en cours, comme si je n'avais pas ma place dans une classe. Côté social, les filles ont beau me trouver craquant, je n'ai pas vraiment d'ami, à part Kiba. Je ne suis pas du genre hyper populaire. Enfin, je ne m'en plains pas, car je peux être avec Kiba et rêvasser pendant des heures sauf en mathématiques, où cette satanée prof s'acharne à me faire travailler pour absolument rien.

-M. Uzumaki, auriez-vous l'amabilité de nous gratifier de votre attention?

Et pourtant, elle n'arrive toujours pas à me coincer avec un de ses problèmes à la noix. J'espère sincèrement ne pas l'avoir encore l'année prochaine. Elle est horrible dans son tailleur brun vieilli et cette affreuse jupe longue tout aussi brune. Elle n'a réellement aucun talent pour la mode. En plus, son caractère aigri ne l'aide pas. Ses petits yeux perçants et son nez de sorcière, croche et pointu, lui donnent une allure encore plus austère et effrayante. Surtout lorsqu'elle parle de sa voix grinçante et aiguë, elle me donne mal à la tête. Et puis, j'adore me perdre dans mes pensées en regardant par la fenêtre. Pourquoi écouter cette vieille mégère radoter, alors que je préfère observer la cour de récréation vide de monde, regarder le vent dans les arbres, les ombres, le soleil…

-Hey Naruto… Vieux… Houhou Naruto, réveille-toi!

Ça me rappelle mes vacances de Noël. Kiba m'avait invité dans les montagnes pour faire du ski avec sa famille. Je m'étais blessé à la cheville et j'avais dû rester à l'intérieur du chalet pendant qu'ils faisaient quelques descentes. J'ai observé le paysage enneigé sans jamais m'en lasser et je me suis finalement bien amusé. Kiba m'en parle enc…

Un coup de règle retentit sur mon bureau me faisant sursauter et, malgré moi, sortir de mes pensées.

-Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt. Les vacances ne sont pas encore arrivées, alors veuillez quand même écouter. Pour la peine, vous allez venir résoudre ces problèmes au tableau. Ils vous tiendront peut-être réveillé, et je ne tolérerai aucune erreur de votre part, M. Uzumaki.

Je soupire, comme un damné, en me levant pour m'avancer tranquillement vers le tableau qui semble me narguer. Plus que blasé par l'attitude de mon professeur qui tente encore une fois de me coincer dans l'un de ses pièges, même si j'ai déjà résolu les problèmes qui me font face. J'arrive finalement devant ce foutu tableau. Alors que je prenais la craie entre mes doigts, les lumières se sont toutes éteintes en même temps, nous plongeant dans le noir de notre classe sans fenêtre. Quelques filles poussèrent des cris alors que l'alarme retentissait dans l'école. Je repose lentement la craie avant de me tourner vers ma professeure qui regroupe tout le monde près de la porte_,_ afin de les évacuer de l'école. Les lumières de sécurité s'allument un peu partout. Kiba est venu se poster à mes côtés et nous sommes sortis, tentant de nous diriger dans le noir. Au détour d'un couloir, alors que nous allions atteindre la cage d'escalier de secours, un souffle chaud dans mon cou me fit frissonner alors qu'une voix à mon oreille murmurait des paroles qui me firent d'autant plus froide dans le dos que je ne les compris pas.

-Ils t'ont trouvé. Prépare-toi Uzumaki, prépare-toi…

Alors que j'allais me retourner, Kiba m'empoigna par le bras et me tira violemment vers les escaliers.

-Dépêche-toi vieux, c'est dangereux pour nous. On ne doit pas se perdre et en plus, ça me fout la trouille cette ambiance.

Nous sommes parvenus à la sortie, où la lumière nous a aveuglés comme un flash. Et on a rejoint notre groupe un peu plus loin. Finalement, le directeur est sorti pour nous mettre au courant que les cours étaient maintenant terminés, que notre matériel nous serait envoyé et que les vacances se retrouvaient, par conséquent, devancées. Je peux vous dire que Kiba et moi n'avons absolument pas protesté et nous sommes repartis ensemble. Il habite à deux pas de chez moi, alors… Nous sommes voisins depuis mes six ans, quand mon parrain et moi avons déménagé dans la petite maison blanche d'à côté. Je l'ai toujours trouvée très confortable malgré qu'elle soit vide quand je pars et toujours aussi vide quand je rentre.

Mon parrain n'est jamais là. J'ai eu une nounou pendant un temps puis quand j'ai eu douze ans, il m'a laissé à moi-même. Je ne m'en plains pas, je suis libre de faire ce que je veux, même s'il surveille mes notes à l'école et il fait toujours en sorte que je ne manque de rien. Puis, de toute façon, je n'ai jamais connu ce que c'était d'avoir une famille, des parents qui vous attendent à la maison le soir quand vous rentrez. En fait, je n'ai aucun souvenir d'avant mes six ans, on m'a seulement dit que j'étais orphelin puis on s'est débarrassé de moi. Je suis plutôt heureux ici. L'école m'ennuie, mais je passe le reste du temps avec Kiba à faire les quatre-cents coups, jouer aux jeux vidéo ou à faire du sport, dans le cas de mon meilleur ami et du dessin dans mon cas. Sa famille aussi est très gentille, sa mère et sa soeur m'invitent toujours à venir fêter mon anniversaire avec eux quand mon parrain ne peut être présent, chaque année.

Parlant d'eux, je les vois sur le perron, alors que nous nous approchons. Hana et Tsume Inuzuka. Hana est la grande soeur de Kiba et Tsume, sa mère. Le père de Kiba les a abandonnés à la naissance et c'est Tsume qui s'est occupée seule de leurs deux enfants. Mme Inuzuka est du genre sévère, mais compréhensif. Des fois j'ai l'impression qu'elle est comme une bête sauvage, imprévisible, et cette lueur qui anime ses yeux par moment m'effraie dans un sens. Pourtant, sa façon d'être nous fait vite oublier cet instant. Et puis, c'est une mère, elle ne laisse pas Kiba faire tout ce qu'il veut et veille à ce qu'il réussisse bien ses études. Elle s'inquiète toujours pour son fils même si elle ne le montre pas. Kiba tient beaucoup de son père, la même tignasse brune et la même silhouette élancée. Il se ressemble physiquement, mais côté caractère, Kiba retient beaucoup plus de sa mère que de son père. La même façon immature de bouder ou encore de nous amadouer avec des yeux de biche, le même sens de l'honneur et de la solidarité ou encore de protéger les personnes de sa famille. Sa mère est une personne à laquelle on ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'attacher. Elle n'est peut-être pas ma propre mère, mais si je devais m'en imaginer une, c'est comme ça que je la verrais. Pour Hana, elle est le portrait tout craché de sa mère, elle est douce et toujours là pour nous, mais un brin espiègle et déjantée. Côté mère poule, elle n'a rien à envier aux autres. Elle s'inquiète toujours pour un rien.

-Mon Dieu, vous n'avez rien! Toutes les lumières se sont éteintes d'un coup et des fuites de gaz se sont déclarées un peu partout. Ils pensent que ce sont des actes de vandalisme. Et si c'était…

Qu'est-ce que je disais…

-Chut! Ne t'inquiète pas et n'en parle plus devant eux.

Je tiquai légèrement devant le murmure absolument pas discret de la mère de mon ami. Qui d'autre que des criminels pourrait couper le courant dans la ville et déclencher des fuites de gaz pouvant être dangereuses en toute connaissance de cause?

Je saluai Kiba et m'engageai dans l'entrée de ma maison avant de disparaître à l'intérieur sans un regard derrière. Je n'arrêtais pas de retourner la phrase de Mme Inuzuka. J'avais l'impression qu'on me cachait de plus en plus de choses, déjà que Kiba m'avait semblé étrange depuis quelque temps et maintenant une panne de courant et des cachotteries, de quoi vous énerver pour de bon. Je tire mon sac à dos sur le canapé avant de me diriger vers la cuisine pour grignoter un peu avant le souper. Malgré la panne de courant, nous n'avions pas gagné plus de temps. Il ne devait rester qu'à peine une quinzaine de minutes au dernier cours de la journée, que les élèves avaient occupées à s'amuser ou à se prélasser à l'extérieur. Tout le monde sauf nous, car bien entendu, cette prof est folle, complètement siphonnée du cerveau, j'vous dis! Nous faire travailler alors que les examens sont passés, c'est tellement censé en plus… Enfin… L'ironie quand tu nous tiens.

Ma pomme à la main, je retourne dans le salon avant de m'installer confortablement sur le sofa. J'aime bien cette maison, elle est calme et chaleureuse. La cheminée qui trône au milieu du salon, la table basse juste devant le sofa où sont posés les programmes télés et les télécommandes. Le sofa deux places beige, dans les mêmes tons que le reste du salon, se fond dans le décor et rajoute, avec la lumière entrant par la fenêtre décorée de plusieurs plantes, une ambiance sereine comme le reste de la maison. Lorsqu'on entre dans le hall d'entrée, on voit tout de suite les escaliers qui mènent au deuxième étage où se trouvent les chambres. À droite de la porte d'entré se trouve le salon et à gauche, la cuisine, revêtue de carrelage blanc où une coupe de fruit trône sur le comptoir près des électroménagers neufs que mon parrain a achetés lorsque nous avons emménagé. Je ne me suis jamais occupé de remplir les garde-manger ou encore de faire le ménage. Chaque semaine, quelqu'un vient, range tout et s'occupe de faire les courses.

La salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée se trouve juste derrière les escaliers, mais je ne l'utilise pratiquement jamais. Je préfère nettement celle du deuxième, en face de ma chambre, qui sont, à mon avis, beaucoup plus éclairée et l'atmosphère «océan» qui s'en dégage me détend beaucoup plus. Les murs bleus sont toujours lumineux, que ce soit grâce à une veilleuse ou encore aux fenêtres recouvertes de rideaux bleus. Pour ce qui est de ma chambre, elle n'a rien de spécial, il y a un lit simple avec des draps blancs et dans ma fenêtre, qui donne sur un balcon, des rideaux blanc, des murs d'un vert pomme très pâle Un bureau de travail blanc et une armoire d'un blanc cassé terminent le tout. Lesquels me servent à ranger mes vêtements et mes outils de dessins. Ah oui j'oubliais, j'ai également un classeur pour y ranger les dits dessins. Je m'y sens bien, tout comme dans le reste de la maison, je m'y sens en sécurité, comme dans un petit cocon. Il y a pourtant un seul hic, je n'ai jamais vu la chambre de mon parrain de l'intérieur, puisque la porte est toujours fermée et verrouillée. Elle doit être à son image, sans dessus dessous.

Installé dans mon sofa, je sors finalement de mes pensées pour sortir mon cahier à dessin, plongé dans mon passe temps favori, je ne vois pas le soleil descendre lentement dans le ciel, mais lorsque je me retrouve plongé dans une douce pénombre de fin d'après-midi, je pose le tout pour aller ouvrir la lumière qui ne fonctionne toujours pas. Bon, on oublie les repas chauds pour ce soir, un sandwich fera l'affaire. De toute façon vu l'heure qu'il est, je n'ai pas le temps de me cuisiner autre chose, j'ai promis à Kiba de venir passer notre première soirée de vacance avec lui. Comme si on ne pouvait pas en faire des dizaines d'autres durant l'été… Je mange en vitesse et monte me changer pour mettre quelque chose de plus chaud avant de sortir en verrouillant la porte pour me diriger chez mon voisin qui m'attend sur le perron de sa maison. Une jolie petite maison, à l'exact opposé de la mienne. Là où elle est pâle, la sienne est d'une couleur foncée et vice versa. Les plans et la construction ont été faits par la même personne qui en a fait des «jumelles», disons. Les seules différences se trouvent dans l'ameublement et le choix de la peinture.

-Hey Kiba! T'as du courant toi?

-Non, on s'éclaire à la bougie là-dedans. D'après M'man, sa devrait être de retour à la normale demain.

-D'ac, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-Si on allait traîner au parc? Ça fait longtemps.

Sans mot ni réponse de ma part, nous nous sommes dirigés vers le petit parc d'amusement où nous aimions traîner quand nous étions plus petits. En arrivant, nous voyons les enfants, accompagnés de leurs parents, sur les balançoires, riant aux éclats. Plus loin nous apercevons les glissades dont nous raffolions plus jeune. Nous nous assoyons sur un banc et enfonçons nos pieds dans le sable frais qui compose le sol principal du parc.

Le soleil avait presque disparu à l'horizon quand nous sommes revenus chez lui, ses parents n'ont jamais voulu qu'il sorte après le coucher du soleil, ils m'ont vivement conseillé de faire pareil si je voulais continuer à fréquenter leur fils. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Une autre chose incomprise, ça change de l'habitude… Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si ça me dérangeait, mais j'aurais cru qu'à presque dix-huit ans, on aurait pu rentrer plus tard, non?

-Écoute Naruto, il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais te parler.

-C'est quoi ce ton si sérieux? Tu ne vas pas m'annoncer ta mort quand même?

-Non, non. C'est au sujet de l'année prochaine. Ma mère veut m'envoyer dans… une sorte d'école… disons très loin. On ne pourra plus se revoir. Je vais devoir partir lundi. Avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, elle préfère me savoir loin.

-Mais, comment ça? Pourquoi elle t'expédie dans une nouvelle école et pourquoi tu dois y aller au début des vacances d'été. Et puis pourquoi je ne pourrais pas venir? Je n'ai qu'à demander à mon parrain, je suis sûr qu'il ne verra aucun incon…

Il ne me laissa pas terminer ma phrase et m'interrompt dans ma tirade.

-Non, Naruto. Tu ne peux pas venir dans cette école, c'est très… restreint. J'aimerais t'en dire plus, mais je ne veux pas que tu viennes. On continuera d'être ami ne t'inquiète pas!

-Tu promets?

-Bien sûr! Et puis tu continueras à faire craquer les filles avec ta frimousse, tu verras tu ne t'ennuieras pas!

Je ne suis pas aussi sûr que lui, moi, mais c'est vrai que les filles m'ont toujours trouvé mignon avec mes grand yeux bleus, ma petite taille et mes cheveux blonds, me voilant le regard de façon très « stylée» selon Kiba qui dit toujours que ça me donne un air très mystérieux. Disons que je ne fais pas vraiment attention à ces choses. Je préfère de loin passer mon temps avec mon meilleur ami plutôt qu'avec ces pimbêches. Mais je me suis tût, ça doit être aussi dur pour lui, car après tout nous sommes amis depuis nos six ans. Nous nous séparons sur quelques mots avant de retourner dans nos maisons respectives.

-On se retrouve demain matin pour le jogging?

-Comme d'hab! À demain vieux. Dis bonjour à tes parents!

-Ouais… Salut!

Je rentre chez moi et me déchausse tout en regardant l'horloge sur le mur qui indique 9h32. J'aurais bien regardé un film pour me changer les idées, mais mieux vaut être en forme, demain c'est ma fête après tout! Tout en me mettant en pyjama pour me coucher, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à nouveau à mon parrain, Jiraya, le frère de mon grand-père paternel, mes parents n'ayant aucune autre famille m'ont choisi ce pervers comme parrain à ma naissance. Selon sa version en tout cas, car je n'ai aucun souvenir de lui non plus. Il faut dire qu'il ne m'a pas vraiment aidé à me rappeler en étant toujours absent comme maintenant. C'est sur ces pensées que je me suis endormi, tombant dans les bras de Morphée, sans repenser aux événements de la journée, ni au départ prochain de Kiba.

J'ai fais un étrange rêve où je revoyais mon parrain, Jiraya. Il faut dire qu'il ne me ressemble aucunement, il a de long cheveu blanc ébouriffé et des tatouages au visage, franchement, quel personne âgé irait se faire tatouer le visage? En plus, il n'a aucune maturité ce type, mais je suis sûr que nous nous serions bien entendu s'il avait été plus présent dans ma vie. Il n'a jamais aimé les responsabilités et encore moins avoir **ma **responsabilité à sa charge. Il a toujours veillé à ce que je ne manque de rien, mais toujours de loin. C'est pourquoi je trouve mon rêve si étrange. Il me parlait, ou plutôt m'avertissait. Il disait que ma vie allait changer, en bien ou en mal je ne le sais pas, mais il m'a dit qu'on m'expliquerait, de faire confiance à Kiba. J'étais spécial selon lui et je ne devais pas avoir peur.

C'est à ce moment que je me suis réveillé, j'avais entendu du bruit, probablement au rez-de-chaussée. J'ai eu peur sur le coup, puis je me suis souvenu de mon rêve. Je me lève lentement sans faire de bruit et je me dirige vers la porte de ma chambre, l'ouvrant tout doucement avant de regarder par l'entrebâillement. Je ne vois rien dans la noirceur alors je me décide à sortir dans le couloir, avançant silencieusement dans l'obscurité, seulement éclairé par la lumière diffuse de la petite veilleuse du passage. Je vois la porte de ma salle de bain fermée au bout du même couloir, en face de l'escalier. Arrivé près de ces mêmes escaliers, je me penche légèrement afin d'essayer d'apercevoir l'intrus, en même temps que le son parfaitement identifiable du grincement d'une marche se fait entendre. Je n'ai le temps que de distinguer la forme floue de l'homme avant que celui-ci ne me remarque à son tour. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne chose, car une bourrasque de vent me déstabilise au même moment et m'envoie valser contre le mur. Minute... du _vent_, dans ma maison? Il ne vient quand même pas de me faire percuter un mur, très dur en passant, avec du _vent_ et il l'a sorti d'où son vent?

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'interroger plus que je me fais plaquer à nouveau contre le mur par une bourrasque qui, cette fois, m'immobilise complètement, alors que l'homme se poste devant moi. Je vois ses cheveux gras, collés à son crâne, son regard globuleux d'un noir cendré, sa carrure légère et son allure trapue, difforme et tout à fait ignoble. Je ne peux empêcher mon visage d'afficher une grimace et un haut le cœur d'agiter mon corps.

-Un autre petit morveux d'héro. Dès qu'ils ont l'âge, ils deviennent aussi idiots que leurs parents, mieux vaut s'en débarrasser avant qu'ils n'apprennent à se défendre, tu ne crois pas?

Je remarque d'abord son regard de fou, où je ne vis que la lueur de dégoût qui s'y trouvait, avant que ses paroles ne se rendent à mon cerveau. Il ne veut quand même pas me tuer? Si? La pression de l'air sur mon corps augmenta sensiblement, rendant ma respiration difficile et j'eus ma réponse. Alors que je vois ma dernière heure venir, je sens quelque chose d'étrange se passer à l'intérieur de moi, comme si une pulsation se mettait à battre en même temps que mon cœur, comme pour me dire « je suis là ». Je ne sais pas ce que c'était, tout ce que je sais c'est que je ressentais cette pulsation qui me donnait un sentiment de puissance sans que je sache pourquoi. Je me concentre, avec ce qui me reste de lucidité, sur ce sentiment, sur ce pouvoir qui coule en moi et m'obnubile.

Je sens presque instantanément la pression sur mon abdomen diminuer et je remarque que j'ai pris possession de cette force qui m'avait oppressée contre le mur. Je vois l'air autour de moi tourbillonner alors que mes pieds baignent dans l'eau qui semble provenir de la salle de bain et je me relève, encore un peu étourdi, sous le regard ébahi de mon agresseur. Je me concentre à nouveau sur la pulsation, le voyant faire un pas dans ma direction, tentant de me débarrasser de cet homme qui veut me tuer. Je la dirige dans ma main, mais ce n'est pas l'air autour de moi que je contrôle à ce moment, car un énorme fracas se fait entendre de la salle de bain avant que la porte ne vole en éclats sous le puissant jet d'eau que j'ai provoqué. Celui-ci percute violemment le type avant qu'il ne fasse un magnifique vol plané jusque dans mon salon, ce qui relève d'un véritable exploit.

Je descends les escaliers à toute vitesse, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être content de ne pas m'être retrouvé à sa place, car le choc a dû être rude, vu le craquement qui m'est parvenu. Je l'aperçois, couché sur les restes de ma table basse, tentant difficilement de se relever, lorsque j'arrive enfin en bas. Lorsqu'il pose ses yeux sur moi, ils se remplissent d'effroi. C'est dans un murmure que le mot «monstre» me parvient avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans une bourrasque. Debout dans ce champ de bataille, je pense à ce que je viens de vivre et je ne peux que me dire à quel point c'est incroyable et surréaliste à la fois. Surtout que personne ne me croira jamais, malgré que le capharnaüm de ma maison puisse en témoigner. L'adrénaline redescend et je sens presque instantanément que la tête me tourne et je dois m'appuyer contre le mur tant elle me fait mal. Sans que je ne puisse rien y changer, mon malaise augmente et je m'écroule sur le sol, tombant dans l'inconscience.

Je me suis réveillé quelques heures plus tard me sentant secoué de tous bords, tous côtés.

-Naruto, réveille-toi! Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé vieux? Et ton salon? Attends, je vais t'aider à t'asseoir.

-Aie, ma tête…

-Tu t'es fait une belle bosse. Normal que tu sois sonné.

Kiba m'aide à me lever et m'installe doucement sur le sofa avant d'aller chercher une poche de glace dans la cuisine pour ma pauvre tête. Il est rapidement revenu, évitant les bouts de bois sur le sol, et me l'a maladroitement mise entre les mains avant de me tendre deux capsules contre le mal de tête et un verre d'eau. Je le remerciai du regard.

-J'ai cru que tu en aurais besoin. Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui à bien pu se passer maintenant?

Je le regardai un moment avant de soupirer.

-Tu ne me croirais pas de toute façon alors… Tu ne peux pas juste me ramener à ma chambre et me laisser me reposer? Et puis pourquoi t'es là au juste?

-Notre jogging… Aller, viens monsieur frustré, je vais t'aider, mais ne crois pas que tu t'en sauveras. Tu vas devoir m'expliquer tout ce bordel et surtout ce que tu faisais, évanoui à l'entrée de ton salon.

Je n'ai pas pensé aux dégâts que nous avions causés en haut, c'est le cri estomaqué de Kiba qui me le rappela lorsqu'il vit le trou dans le mur, que j'ai probablement fait en le percutant cette nuit, et l'inondation que j'ai provoquée par la même occasion. La tête qu'il fit quand il vit la porte de ma salle de bain pendant sur ses gonds, ma cuvette ainsi que mon évier, complètement en morceaux, d'où l'eau continuait de s'échapper. Son expression valait réellement de l'or, ou du moins le détour. Attends une minute…

-Wow! C'est moi qui ai fait ça? J'y crois pas, mon parrain va me tuer, non pire, me découper en morceau et me jeter en pâture aux chiens.

-Tes sérieux!? T'as vraiment fait ça? Comment t'aurais pu…

Il s'arrêta subitement, comme s'il _savait_. Je réalisai alors la bourde que je venais de faire. Il se tourna vers moi, me regardant étrangement avant de faire un aller-retour entre la toilette et moi.

-Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence… C'est incroyable ça vieux! J'veux dire, t'as fait ça avec des genres de pouvoirs non?

-Euh… Ouais?

-Wow! Un élémental, ça alors!

-Un quoi?

-Il faut que tu viennes, ma mère va tout t'expliquer! C'est trop génial!

Je ne comprends absolument rien de ce qu'il me raconte. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai un sacré mal de tête, que ma salle de bain est foutue et que je suis toujours en pyjama… Je le laisse à son délire et me dirige en chancelant vers ma chambre, qui semble encore intact, une chance, car je vais déjà avoir un mal monstre à expliquer cela à Jiraya. Je prends la première chose qui me tombe sous la main, toujours dans les vapes, et l'enfile alors que Kiba entre dans ma chambre sans cogner et m'entraîne, sans aucune considération pour la souffrance de ma malheureuse tête, vers les escaliers qu'il descend rapidement avant de sortir à l'extérieur.

Je ne sais pas trop comment je me suis retrouvé assis sur le sofa de Kiba, avec un chocolat chaud dans les mains, mais je me sentais moins oppressé ici, que chez moi. Je ne m'y sentais plus en sécurité depuis l'attaque que j'avais subie. Mon mal de tête commence enfin à disparaître à mon plus grand soulagement, alors que la famille Inuzuka au comple, mère, fille et fils, font leur entrée dans le salon. On dirait qu'ils viennent m'annoncer la fin du monde, alors que Kiba me regarde, oscillant entre la joie et la confusion. C'est Tsume, qui commence à parler.

-Écoute Naruto, je n'aurais jamais pensé que nous aurions à te parler d'une telle chose. Nous avons toujours cru que tu étais parfaitement normal et nous ne nous étions pas préparés à t'expliquer tout ce que ça implique. Si je n'avais pas une entière confiance en Kiba, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Reste calme et attentif Naruto, ce dont j'ai à te parler est très important et tu ne pourras jamais faire marche arrière, maintenant que c'est arrivé.

-Mais enfin!? Es-ce qu'on va m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe? Je me fais attaquer chez moi en pleine nuit par un type qui me tue pratiquement avec son vent et je fais exploser ma salle de bain. Il n'y a rien de normal là-dedans alors comment est-ce que je peux rester calme et attentif?

- Hey vieux, ne t'énerve pas, je tiens encore à ma plomberie. Ce que ma mère essaie de te dire, c'est que tu es comme nous…

Un héro.


End file.
